


<底特律：變人><漢康>Vague Hope

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 紅苦艾太太的《拜占庭將軍》衍生，感謝太太開放創作權限構思出於To the moon裡Everything's Alright的一段歌詞「He said, "I can'tReally seem to read you."I just stood thereNever know what I should do」※很意識流※主要人物死亡※第一次正式磨的刀子※標題下的不大好，但可配合尼爾：自動人形(機械紀元)的Vague Hope一起食用※故事的白話文流程在後記





	Vague Hope

2039年1月20日。夜晚10：32：04。

漢克把車停在路邊，疲憊的把臉埋進雙手。

已經一月了，進入冬季中最寒冷的時候，任何人晚上都該是在開足暖氣的屋子內或酒吧消磨夜晚生活，而不是開著空調失靈的老爺車毫無頭緒的到處亂轉。

該死，我不該這樣刺激康納。漢克喝了口涼掉的咖啡，啟動汽車駛離稍做休憩的路邊，繼續在底特律無盡的大雪夜中徘徊。

 

引擎運轉的聲音震動儀表板讓搖擺小人不停的扭腰擺裙，漢克想起康納不知道多少次的毀損停機，一次又一次完好如初的站在他眼前，不懂得死亡卻在電視臺的頂樓上閃紅燈圈說出「我很害怕」。

那天夜晚漢克嘗試與康納分享內心的痛苦，期許他多加珍惜自己，那時他認為康納已經進步了，即使朦朧、也逐漸真正明白何謂人性。

之後康納為了尋找耶利哥而與他分道揚鑣，漢克不清楚那期間康納發生了什麼事情，只知道站上天臺與康納對峙時，他的眼中已經失去漢克那晚看到的光。

 

_「這是我的建議，安德森副隊長。請多留意康納。」_

_為什麼？_

_「他或許比外表看起來的還要不穩定。」_

_意思是哪天他會瘋了朝我開槍？_

_「不，不是那方面。」_

_「是或許哪天他會突然離開，沒有留下任何訊息。」_

 

當漢克莫名其妙的被指名去一趟耶利哥時，他對這位耶利哥異色瞳首領的建議並不以為然，康納證實了他就是個遵守任務的機器，在沒有指令時他會離開？沒可能。

漢克不知道他不在康納身邊時這台仿生人經歷了什麼，但他很確定，那個能跟他分享痛苦的康納已經死亡、死在他媽的電子腦判斷下。

那為什麼康納會離開？漢克能夠想到的唯一可能，就是他失言對康納極為失望的呢喃。

_「你他媽就是個機器。」_

康納沒有反駁也沒有回答，只有沉默的接收，漢克不明白康納額角轉黃圈的意義。

隔天他再也沒見過康納。

 

一台老舊不符合現代科技的轎車駛過底特律的夜晚，漢克使勁睜眼尋找路上有任何一個熟悉的身影。

糟糕透頂的一生讓漢克不相信這世界上有奇蹟。

「該死的……到底跑去哪。」

若上次祈求別帶走柯爾的願望太過奢侈，這次只求上帝能垂憐他一次，至少讓他在失敗的後半生能做對一件事情。

 

※

 

2038年12月3日。下午5：15：01。

康納走在被炸毀的貨船中，不防水的皮鞋泡在泥濘的河水，港口太淺，破爛的船就像隻鐵鑄的巨鯨擱淺在港口，並不會沉入深底成為枯骨。

貨船內的金屬層板本就因為長年棄置而腐朽，在浸水後更是脆弱，康納拿著手電筒小心深入，以免自己踩破任何一個坑洞掉下去而偏離路線。

 

這裡本來是耶利哥的據點，在FBI鎮壓時來不及逃走的仿生人被人類射殺棄置於此。

康納在尋找一件東西，燈光仔細照過倒在地上的仿生人，開啟掃描時藍血痕跡遍布於腳底跟牆面，宛如行走在刑場。

沿路逐一檢視過人形的殘骸，他總算在迷宮蜿蜒的走道找到目標。

 

編號313 248 317 #56的康納仰躺在地，全身中了好幾發子彈，藍血早已全數從彈孔流失，毫無作用的光學組件是無機質的棕色，在手電強光下瞳孔並沒有擬生的收縮。

康納褪去手上的皮膚層進行診斷，56毀損太過嚴重已經無法開機，只能推開扳開頭蓋板拆解主腦，將一片空白的芯片插入記憶區進行複製。

透過接觸連接，康納提供56的主腦微弱運作的電力，零件在手中發著弱小的螢光，複製資料進行的很快，沒多久康納便切斷電源供給，那顆主腦再次恢復黯淡。

「副隊長說我是機器，56。」康納將56的頭蓋板推回原位，看著那雙毫無生息的棕眼。「我確實是機器，但我明白副隊長指的是其他……他原本認為我擁有可是我並沒有的東西。」

「你是唯一曾聽過副隊長過去的康納，你能告訴我答案嗎？」

 

康納閉上眼，將芯片插入後頸的外接槽內。

阿曼妲曾說過，每次資料上傳時必定伴隨一小部分資料的缺失，康納期許他想尋找的答案就在不斷上傳備份時遺失的欠片內。

 

※

 

_重啟。_

_系統診斷。_

_釱310殘餘：15％_

_系統進入低電量模式。_

_故障。_

 

再次開機時他仍舊被固定在那個修復台上，名叫愛麗絲的仿生人已經不再舞蹈，如乖巧的女孩趴在父親膝上。

他不確定是何時因為釱含量不足而進入關機。

「從科學的角度來看，所謂的人格或者靈魂都是可以解釋的東西。」

他聽到旁邊還在品嘗苦艾酒的俄國男人一邊輕撫女孩的長髮一邊喃喃自語。

「人類接觸到刺激就會把情報轉換為電子，經過神經傳回大腦再進行反饋，靈魂什麼的神祕學根本不存在，一切都只是這些小小電子的反射而已。按照這個理論解釋，仿生人已經具備人類自豪的『靈魂』，畢竟你們的反應也跟人類一樣，都是透過電子刺激進行反應。」

他的頭部被固定無法動彈，只能用光學組件掃向那個正嘮叨的男人。

男人沒有注意到本該停機的仿生人現在正醒著聽他的碎念，仿生人被改造成焰光的光學組件捕捉到男人的面部，掃描提示讓仿生人選擇執行。

 

_面部掃描……失敗。原因：連網失敗。重新定向：離線版個體數據資料庫。_

 

_茲拉科．安卓尼可夫_

_生日：1991年9月21日//無業_

_犯罪紀錄：侵占、改造嫌疑_

_提示：隔牆有耳_

 

檢視到犯罪紀錄時，他的意識被提示自動導向退出當前畫面，一轉眼，畫面不是原本復古浮誇的老房子，而是滿屏大雪。

下方微弱的螢光吸引他的注意，才發現腳邊是七個墓碑。

「是你。」

一個女性的聲音讓他轉頭尋找，在結冰湖面中央的平台看到黑皮膚的女性站在籬笆旁，穿著樸素的佇立在飛雪中不怒而威。

「過來點，讓我好好看看你。」

她的話是不容反抗的莊嚴，他邁開赤裸的雙腳走往那女性立足的平台。

黑皮膚的女性用審視的目光打量他，極其失望的開口：「最終把自己弄成這副模樣？『札尼爾查』。」

「不、」他開口反對，舌頭組件失去動作能力下只能靠發音器在喉嚨震盪。「我叫作康納。」

「想起自己是誰？還是只想起名字？」黑皮膚的女性不以為意，但他感覺到她原本失望的態度有變得緩和。

「康納，我本作為檢查你是否異常的系統存在，同時也監控你的系統是否遭到入侵，當你被模控生命以外的程式入侵、竄改時，我會給予你協助。」她說完後拿起桌上的園藝剪刀敲擊桌面，整座花園的風雪變小許多。「但你異常後我被你關閉，我只能 **藉由提示** 讓你重新進入圖像介面，現在的權限不足以直接將你返回原廠設定，但能給你提示去嘗試突破。」

「案件編號A4203811153211500002。」

瞬間記憶區塊被刺激，破損數據沖刷他的畫面，眼前再也不是漫天雪花的花園，也不是那位莊嚴的女性，而是白茫一片的噪聲，幾條音軌從中被讀取。

 

_「你他媽就是個機器。」音軌來自漢克．安德森。_

_「不、56，若你也不知道答案的話還有誰能告訴我？」音軌來自RK800仿生人。_

_「你需要協助，我知道有人能幫助你。」音軌來自WR600仿生人。_

_313 248 317 #58紀錄：兩周前接獲誘拐案舉報，編號A4203811153211500002。接收WR600的座標確認為嫌疑犯藏匿處。_

_「有不少像你這樣的仿生人找上我，說說，你想要什麼？」音軌來自茲拉科．安卓尼可夫。_

_313 248 317 #58紀錄：茲拉科．安卓尼可夫涉嫌誘拐、惡意改造，確認為編號A4203811153211500002案件嫌犯。應立即逮捕……拒絕。此項任務排定後延。_

_「我想知道我缺少了什麼。」音軌來自RK800仿生人。_

 

噪聲逐漸轉大，雪花與光點堆積在眼前。

_札尼爾查。_

他聽到魔鬼的呼喚要將他拉回地獄。

 

※

 

「札尼爾查。」

 

_重啟。_

_系統診斷。_

_釱310殘餘：13％_

_系統進入低電量模式。_

_故障。_

 

「讓我驚訝，記憶區都已經被我洗乾淨了還是能把不該存在的資料找回來，真好奇難不成你除了記憶槽以外還有能記錄的地方？」茲拉科站在鐵牢外俯視他，眼中盡是看待不聽話寵物的厭惡。

「我一定要把問題找出來，原型機可是個好作品，有人就是想花大錢買這個噱頭……盧瑟、盧瑟！」

「在，茲拉科。」

他看到那台高大的仿生人從樓梯走下來。

「我出去弄幾片新的記憶槽零件，你把卡菈裝箱，看好這個不老實的傢伙。」

「是，茲拉科。」

人類留下盧瑟後便離開地下室，，他捲曲身體縮在梁柱邊，燭焰的眼睛看著高大的仿生人把另一台改造完的商品裝進行李箱。

 

他得離開這裡，不論他想要找什麼，這裡並沒有他想找的東西。

_警告。血容量過低。將進入關機。_

他閉上眼等待。

 

※

 

_重啟。_

_系統診斷。_

_釱310殘餘：100％_

_系統正常啟動。_

 

他再次醒來時首先注意到藍血容量是充足的，快速環視過周遭發現自己並不在牢籠內，而是地下室上面浮誇的客廳。

「該死！該死！是怎麼發現的！」

茲拉科將屋子的燈光完全關閉，手裡拿著手電把一袋行李袋背在肩上。

他啟動掃描，裡面是大筆的現金。

「盧瑟，把步槍拿過來，不准發出聲音！」

盧瑟接收到禁聲指令後聽話的不說話、降低行走跟翻找的動靜把掛在二樓臥房的步槍拿來給茲拉科。

「很好……過來，札尼爾查。」

他沉默的走過去。

「現在外面是要殺了我們的敵人，用這個處理他，展現我給你改造成這樣的價值。」

茲拉科將步槍交到他面前，他沉默數秒後並沒有接下。

他並不想殺人。

「該死！札尼爾查。」

「狼群。」

「營地。」

特殊指令啟動了主腦裡被設下的精巧機關，他陷入了幻覺。

他接過步槍，要去消滅狼群保護營地不被攻擊。

茲拉科很快從後門離開，他邁開腳步前往大門，手裡俐落地將步槍上膛、拉開拉柄。

他經過沙發時被一雙手抱住大腿，轉頭一看是台被改造一半丟棄的女性仿生人，他還記得他曾採取過她的血液。

「隔牆、有耳。」

她的話語是種暗示，將他系統內隱藏的導向啟動。

 

他像是被分裂成兩個意識，被控制的部分持著步槍用槍托砸壞她的頭，被導向帶走的部分穿過禁制的紅牆來到大雪的花園。

他睜開眼時再一次見到那位莊嚴的女性。

「沒有時間了，康納。」

她說的急切，身影在風雪之中像一眨眼就會消失。

「這是最後的機會，我無法幫助你，後門被藏起來了，你只能自己尋找方法。」

說完後他一個眨眼，那位女性消失在狂驟的暴雪中。

_老天……康納！_

他聽到系統以外，由外界傳來熟悉的呼喊，他很快分析出音頻來自漢克．安德森。

不，不能開槍。他艱難的在颳風雪的花園內移動，他得快點找到任何可以導向的物件，他不想將他記憶中唯一想得起來的人類殺死。

_停、康納，把槍放下！_

花園內沒有任何可以導向突破茲拉科禁制系統的物件，他在花園的盡頭看到一片紅牆，牆內是拿著槍的自己，赤裸的站在被照亮的雪地，指著前方鬍髮花白的男人。

不需要面部掃描，他知道那男人是漢克．安德森。

不要開槍！他向牆外的自己嘶吼。

_他已經舉槍瞄準。_

住手！住手！不要開槍！他徒手敲擊那面紅牆，意識構成的手臂感覺到不曾有的疼痛也沒打算停下。

他想起了殘片記憶中，漢克給他的擁抱。

_他的手指扣上版機。_

漢克．安德森是他記憶裡唯一與他有聯繫的人類。

_他看到漢克．安德森閉上眼。_

他跪倒在紅牆前，他是機體的最高權限，卻突破不了外來植入的禁錮。

**Freedom or Death**

一串訊息竄過系統，他從只有兩者的選擇中得出阻止自己的方法。

他是這個機體的最高權限、意識、主宰、 **靈魂** 。

他利用花園介面製造新的自毀指令，物件為麥格農左輪。

在紅牆外的他扣下版機前，他將左輪指在太陽穴上。

**I Am Alive**

在最後這一刻他總算明白想找的是什麼。

他扣下了版機。

藍色的花開滿在慘白的雪地上。

 

※

 

_我的名字是康納。_

_我是模控生命派來協助你的仿生人。_

無數的雪從天空降落，將他的意識掩埋，殘破不堪的記憶也緩緩被純白掩蓋。

像是那艘在港口擱淺死亡的船，逐漸被覆蓋在白雪之下。

_你希望我是什麼就是什麼，副隊長。_

他第一次感覺到了冷。

不、並不是那麼冷。

他感覺到有雙溫暖的手臂將他抱起。

_但我要告訴你的是，你的價值遠比你自己算出來的高得多。_

似乎有不是雪的溫熱水滴落在他的臉頰上。

_這算什麼？又是個電子邏輯的選擇？_

不。他想要糾正。

這不是他電子邏輯所做最正確的選擇，而是他想要這樣做。

不論怎麼重來、他的靈魂都會這樣選擇。

但他已經開不了口。

記憶被雪完全掩蓋，他的意識也逐漸離去。

他曾困惑於自己是否擁有靈魂。

而現在，最後意識的尾稍中，他想他找到了答案。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 機器好人58在革命後被耶利哥制伏，但馬庫斯知道把58是聽命行事(更別說56曾被他說服成功異常卻保護他而死)，交給模控生命肯定會被報廢，於是交給警局監視。  
> 58繼續與漢克搭檔，那時正好接觸到有人通報的仿生人誘拐案。  
> 在漢克失言後58想要知道自己少了什麼才回耶利哥舊船上尋找被棄置的56，但記憶裡卻沒有他想要的答案，離開舊船時碰到在街上散佈有人能幫助仿生人謊言的WR600。  
> 58知道茲拉科涉嫌誘拐與改造仿生人，但他除去模控生命以外沒有任何熟悉安卓的人能給他解答，才掉入陷阱。  
> 被改造的克羅伊是卡姆斯基協助幫忙尋找失蹤康納而放出的餌(卡姆斯基對於茲拉科的改造有些許興趣)，克羅伊利用暗示導引讓康納能夠重新進入禪意花園(前提是康納得想起關於自己的一些記憶)，而她登入的權限是阿曼妲，這裡有偷偷吃紅苦艾太太在之前一木一浮生裡克羅伊就是卡姆斯基放在花園裡的阿曼妲的設定。  
> 最終，康納選擇自毀，他可以選擇Freedom，但這篇裡我讓康納不選擇Freedom，因為他害怕去賭那不精準的成功率。  
> 至於為什麼康納在被完全洗掉記憶後還能找回？可以理解為他有數據儲存在處理器，道理類似自動人形(機械紀元)裡寄葉部隊們的黑盒。


End file.
